The Aura Hunter Hero: Deku
by Firem78910
Summary: Team RWBY were out on a Mission to guard a Dust mine until the WF Attacked hitting a large Dust Deposit causing them to warp to the MHA world 15 years before cannon they lived their lives until Ruby met a 4 Year old Izuku and told him the words he wanted to hear and make sure of this she unlocked his Aura to help him years later now armed with OFA and Aura he now goes to UA high
1. Indomitable Dream

**Firem78910: hey guys Firem here and we are here with the first chapter of the Aura Hunter Hero: Deku**

**Isara: finally! No more padoru's god damn that was annoying**

**The Aura Hunter Hero: Deku**

**By**

**Firem78910**

**Prologue: Indomitable Dream **

The sun was rising near a Dust mine where four girls were just waking up.

The first was a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak.

She also has cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges (possibly .50 caliber or comparable) in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch and she has a silver belt and has a silver version of her rose emblem.

She is known as Ruby Rose.

The second is dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake.

She also wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. Her long white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye.

She also wears a small bag on the back of her dress, wrapped around her waist with a ribbon on it.

She is known as Weiss Schnee.

The third has a light olive complexion. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance.

She wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow which she almost never takes off, even when she goes to sleep. The bow is a cover for her Faunus heritage, a pair of black cat ears.

She also wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

She is known as Blake Belladonna.

The fourth wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons.

She also wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt, an orange infinity scarf around her neck.

She also wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes.

She is known as Yang Xiao Long.

And all of them were here because they were kicked out of the Vytal Festival Tournament due to their actions during the freeway and the Breach.

"This stinks." Ruby said still bummed out about all this.

"I know we did the right thing and how do they reward us by barring our Participation in the tournament." Weiss said.

"I know it's not fair you two but we did do good guys." Blake said as she dresses up.

"Yeah but still sucks but at least we have the next VFT in our 4th year of Beacon." Yang said.

The R and W of RWBY smiles at that fact they still have a chance to compete in the VFT.

"Hey! Team RWBY it's time for your shift." A Guard shouted.

"Alright were coming keep your pants on ya dick." Yang said as she and the rest of Team RWBY get dressed.

This was their so call punishment for attacking the White Fang they have to guard an SDC Dust mine (Slave Camp) it was ether this or getting expelled from Beacon.

They had to choose the former the only bright side about this is that they get paid for this and today was the last day of protecting this place. For Team RWBY this seemed like an Awesome Day.

**A few hours later**

That was until the White Fang attacked.

"OH! Come on can't we get a fucking break!" Yang shouted as she used Ember Celica at a few WF grunts.

"Something is wrong the white wouldn't attack such a small Dust mine." Blake shouted as she takes down a grunts on her own.

"Something here must have gotten the attention of the White Fang." Weiss said using some Ice Dust to freeze some grunt in place.

"Guys I overheard some of the miners saying that they found a Motherlode of Star Dust." Ruby said as she fires her rifle.

"STAR DUST?!" The WBY of RWBY shouted as Ruby nodded.

Star Dust was considered one of the 3 most powerful and rarest Dust types the other 2 are Iron Dust which can make a Weapon near Indestructible or permanently turn the user bones into in to Solid steel and Magna Dust which augments the Power of Elemental type Dust by a thousand fold. Star Dust can augment one's Aura and be able to turn Aura into a Weapon and if the theories are true it may be the only type Dust that can be used in Space.

They all knew that those 3 types of Dust were powerful especially Weiss as she is the Heiress of the SDC.

"We cannot allow the Fang to get that Star Dust!" Weiss shouted as she used fire dust to make a wall of fire to block the White Fang.

The four girl ran towards the Motherlode of Star Dust but not before Weiss made an Ice wall to block them off.

When they got there they saw the Motherlode of Star Dust ready to be mined were it not for the White Fang.

"Rubes if ya got a plan now would be a good time to use it." Yang asked as the Ice wall starts to break.

Just one we fight to the last. Ruby said as both her team and the miners looked at the team of girls with awe.

"Girls there's a passageway where we can all escape but someone needs to distract the Fang." An old miner said.

"You take it we'll will try to take out the Fang and if we fail we'll blow up the mine." Ruby said knowing that they might not make it out alive.

"Gods bless you girls I wish more huntresses were like you." Another Miner said.

"I for one think that you four should have been commended for your actions at the breach." A Faunas miner said.

This puts a smile of Team RWBY's faces.

"Thank you now go." Ruby said as one miner gave her a detonator.

"I've always believed the Fang would come here so I placed C4 all over the place." A miner said as he leaves.

Once all the miners left Ruby knew that this would be the last time they would see each other.

"Guys it was an honor to be your leader and friend." Ruby said with a sad smile.

"Likewise everyone." Blake said with a smile as she takes off her bow to reveal her cat ears knowing that she will die but she might as well die as a proud Faunas.

"I glad to call you my BFF Ruby Rose." Weiss said with a smile.

"Welp since were going to die might as do this." Yang said as she garbed Blake by the waist and kissed her deeply.

Once she stopped with ice wall broke but by the time they were about to charge at them Ruby had pressed the button on the Detonator blowing up the Star Dust and them along with them.

**Unknown Location (15 years Before BNHA) **

Ruby is laying in a bed she's aching all over. She opens her eyes to see a white ceiling with florescent lights. It took Ruby a few minutes to realize that she was in a hospital. She hopes that the miners are ok Ruby then goes back asleep…

"WAIT A HOSPITAL?!" Ruby shouted now realizing where she was.

"Well not quite but it looks like you realized where you are young lady." A small voice said.

The small voice belonged to a short man who appears to be a possible combination of several different animals, including a dog, a mouse and a bear, which would make him a chimera. He has the head of a mouse with circular black eyes, a large scar over the right one, and relatively square-shaped ears with pale pink insides slanting outwards from the top of his head, and an elongated muzzle with a small round nose. His fur is white and has large, dog-like paws with pink pads and a thin tail like that of a cat.

He sports a white dress shirt, a dark red tie around his neck, a black double-breasted waistcoat and matching dress pants. He wears orange lace-up sneakers with incredibly thick soles which seem to be quite large on him.

"Ah what?" Ruby said as she looks at the Dog, Mouse, and Bear thing.

"That's right. It's me, Nezu, the one who could be a dog or a mouse or a bear, but more importantly... I'm the principal of UA High!" Nezu said as he introduced himself.

"What." Ruby dumbly says as Nezu calms down a bit.

"I know you have a thousand questions but I need to know where you came from." Nezu said with a smile.

Ruby shrugs thinking that she's in a fever dream she tells him what had happened to her and her team in the Dust mines. Nezu nods. Ruby then asks about her team and he told her that they were fine.

"Can I go back to bed Mr. Nezu?" Ruby asks wanting this Fever dream to end.

"Of young lady have a nice rest." Nezu said as he leaves the room.

"How's the youngest one Nezu." Asked an old voice.

"Poor girl thinks she's in a fever dream Chiyo oh she also asked for the others." Nezu said as Chiyo nods.

Chiyo is a short, elderly woman with gray hair styled into a netted bun, a large syringe poking diagonally out of it to the left. She has a notably small nose and eyes which are usually drawn as two little dashes, and a long mouth with defined nasolabial folds.

She wears a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side with two yellow buttons and a belt with a pink "R"-shaped buckle. She wears pink boots and has a helmet around the sides of her head, a purple tinted visor joining it over her eyes. In addition, she walks with a cane designed like a syringe that she can also use for healing the injured.

"Poor dear as for the others they look no worse than wear despite looking like they were on ground zero of a bomb blast in fact their healing at an accelerated rate I barely had to use my Quirk on them." Chiyo said.

"I see and their possessions?" Nezu asked.

"Their definitely weapons though some of the Support class have gotten injured by trying to use these weapons. Reckless brats." Chiyo said as Nezu chuckles.

"Though from what they were able to Identify is the following. The sniper rifle is using 50 Cal rounds and it's also a War scythe for some odd reason. Next comes the Gauntlets which has I kid you not an integrated Shotgun the poor brat that tested it shattered his wrist with the recoil how did that blond girl not have broken her wrists already. The Rapier was elegantly made and the revolver piece has a dust like substance I've sent a few samples to the police to study it. And finally the cat girls weapon is like someone cobbled together a Kusarigama, sword, clever and pistol the weapon works fine but what can say is that their incredibly dangerous." Chiyo said as Nezu nods.

"Well we just have to wait until they wake up Chiyo." Nezu said.

"And this time I'll be the one waking them up. Wouldn't want them to wake up with another fever dream." Chiyo jokingly said.

"True Chiyo call me when we get an update." Nezu said as he goes back to his office.

**Hours later**

Ruby wakes up once more only this time she saw not only her teammates have woken up but there was also a nurse.

Way better than her fever dream.

"Hey guys are you alright?" Ruby asked.

The others nodded.

"Glad that you're alright as well young lady." Chiyo said.

"Thank you for helping us madam we hope to repay you some day." Weiss said as Chiyo chuckles.

"No need it's what I do, but I must ask the 4 of you to rest." Chiyo said.

"Sure anything that helps me skip out on studying is awesome." Yang said.

"Of course miss." Chiyo said annoyed at that fact but smiles knowing that she is not a student here.

Chiyo leaves the room and Team RWBY was silent until Ruby broke it.

"So anyone wants to hear about my fever dream?" Ruby askes as the others shrugged.

Ruby talks about her Fever dream while Yang and Blake had an akward moment as they still remembered the kiss it was when Weiss deiced to look out the window.

She screamed.

At that moment Ruby went to her leader mode and went to Weiss's side.

"Weiss what's wrong?!" Ruby shouted as Weiss pointed at the window.

Ruby and the others were skeptical and simply looked at the window it was then all of their faces looked shocked.

What they saw was a large city with many large building but that is not what shocked them. What had shocked them was the Intact Moon in the sky.

It was in that moment that they were not in Remnant anymore.

**4 years later (11 before BNHA)**

**Musutafu Japan**

These past four years went by in a blur. 4 years since they appeared on Earth. Ruby who is now 19 years old still remembers when Nezu and Chiyo came towards them when they screamed bloody murder after seeing the moon. Chiyo managed to calm them down in hopes to ask them a few questions. To which the girls answered and told them everything from where there from to what happened in the Mine. Only three people knew where we came from Nezu, Chiyo and a cop with a built in Lie detector.

That was another thing the girls know about this world. This place had super powers. Which was awesome until Nezu told us that we couldn't join the Hero course since the Four of us were technically Quirkless when asked why it was because of their X-rays stating their Quirkless Status via the double jointed small toe bone and the only one who can pass as a Quirked Person was Blake Due to her cat-ears and fact that her small toe bone only had one joint and Blake wanted no part in this Pro-Hero stuff time passed and we Graduated UA High's Gen Ed course which was lame but hey at least the can get decent Jobs. Weiss was at college as was Blake, Yang works at a Bar as a Bouncer and a good since she can kick ass and plans on becoming a teacher and to support her 3 year old son and Ruby was working a part-time job at a mini-mart as she didn't know what to do with her life as her Huntress career was taken from her.

Ruby sighs.

"This stinks what I am supposed to do." Ruby said sadly.

As Ruby walks by she hears a whimper. Ruby hearing this goes to the source of it to find.

A little boy with a round face framed by a short mess of fluffy dark green hair which sticks up at odd angles around his head, casting noticeably dark shadows onto itself. His eyes are large and somewhat circular, their irises the same green color as his hair. He has a set of four symmetrical freckles in diamond formations, one on each cheek, but despite these prominent traits, make him look plain-looking. And he was crying.

Ruby went towards the little boy and spoke to him.

"Hey are you ok?" Ruby asked.

"No I'm not." the boy said softly.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"I'm Quirkless." The boy said as tears fell out of his eyes.

That was the one and only she and her team hated was how society treated their Quirkless citizens. Discrimination, denying jobs and schools doing nothing to stop the mistreatment and going so far as to encourage it. It usually ends in the Quirkless person committing Suicide. She knew for the fact that she was only one of the Lucky few who can find a stable job at a Mini-Mart. As Many Quirkless don't live long at the oldest it was 20 years old and the youngest at 12.

Ruby hugged the poor boy and soothed him calming him down. She had asked if he wanted to become a pro hero the boy nodded. Ruby sighed that was typical Pro-Heroes were the most stable job out there but Ruby didn't like the word hero was passed around like candy.

A hero was to protect all people without rhyme or reason not for rewards or fame they did it just did to save lives.

"Say little guy what's your name?" Ruby asked.

"Midoriya Izuku." Izuku said.

"Say little guy why do you want to be a hero?" Ruby asked.

"I want to be like All Might, A Hero that saves People with a smile on his face where nothing can stop him." Izuku said as he cried.

Ruby looked at Izuku with sad eyes as well but she shakes her head and look.

"Hey little guy I believe you can be a hero a real hero not those guys who do it for themselves or those who do it for fame or fortune. Ruby said as Izuku's face lit up.

"You believe in me Onee-san." Izuku said as Ruby nods.

The two of them hug for a bit longer until Ruby got an Idea a potentially bad one but it was an Idea.

"Say Izuku could you turn around and close your eyes for a bit?" Ruby asked.

Izuku found this a bit weird but he complies he turns around until his back faced Ruby. Ruby proceeds to grasps Izuku's shoulder.

**(Cue Indomitable from RWBY vol 6 OST) **

"_For it is in courage that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of hope and light to rise above darkness. Infinite in compassion and bound by duty, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, help thee."_ Ruby as the Red light of her Aura glowed.

Upon saying these words a light began to shine from Izuku. Spreading all around his body.

"Ok Izuku you can open your eyes now." Ruby said as Izuku opened his eyes and saw the green light around him.

"Wha-what is this?" Izuku said.

"That is your Aura that is the light of your soul." Ruby said with a smile.

"Wow can be a hero like All Might?" Izuku asked.

"Nope you'll be better than All Might." Ruby said as Izuku's smile became wider.

It was at that moment the Izuku and his new friend Ruby became his mentor and helped him become the Hero he was meant to be.

**(End Indomitable from RWBY vol 6 OST) **

But then a thought came to Izuku.

"What do I tell Ka-san?" Izuku asked.

"Oh crud." Ruby said as she realized that Izuku was right.

There would be a few bumps on the road but his Dream would be realized.

**With WBY**

Weiss, Blake and Yang now 21 were out drinking when they felt something near Ruby. A new Aura Signature.

"Say guys you don't think." Weiss said as she puts down her drink.

"This is Ruby we're talking about." Blake said.

"Damn sis what the hell. At least we can confirm that these guys can guys get their Auras unlocked." Yang said.

The older girls would confront Ruby later right now they needed a stiff drink.

**Firem78910: well guys I hope you like this and remember to vote Ja ne**


	2. The Passing of the Torch

**Firem78910: hey guys Firem here bringing you another chapter of the Aura Hunter Hero: Deku, now before we get to the chapter proper I want to say that Semblances and Quirks are similar but not the same as I explained last chapter Ruby, Weiss and Yang have an Extra Pinky toe joint making them Quirkless while Blake doesn't have this joint due to her being a Faunas and the fact people in the BNHA world will just assume her cat ears are her Quirk. Now if any of them used their Semblances and the Police try to capture them and place Quirk-Suppressing cuffs on them they can still use their powers to bust out of there which would cause a vast number of red flags to pop up flags that Neither Nezu or Chiyo want to be raised in fear of their government wanting to experiment on them.**

**Isara: yeah another thing is that Quirks come from the Body and Semblances come from the Soul IE their not the same**

**Firem78910: any way now that out of the way here's the Chapter oh expect a big Info drop in this first part of the chapter also Dabi and Hawks are aged up you'll know upon reading the Info **

**Chapter 1**

**The Passing of the Torch **

Time has passed 10 years to be precise since Ruby unlocked Izuku's Aura. And it was time well spend. Izuku took to his lessons with gusto, every day after school he would go to Ruby's house for a few hours and then would go back home, Inko soon started to noticed Izuku being tired. Izuku then told her about his new power. Inko didn't believed Izuku until he took her to Ruby's home and had her Unlock her Aura, needless to say Inko believed Izuku now, but she did ask Ruby to keep Izuku safe.

When Ruby wasn't training Izuku she was taking care of her 7 year old daughter Summer Rose and her husband Toya Dabi Rose she met Dabi years ago they met at the bar where Yang works she and Dabi talked for a while and then it turns into a one night stand and Ruby gets knocked up and Dabi bails for a while until he came back and told her and her sister that the reason he bailed was that he was afraid to become like his father, Enji.

Ruby forgives him and Yang punches Dabi in the balls. He also lets Dabi meet his daughter Summer Rose and Izuku. Either way life was good for Ruby.

Until Summer turned four, everyone was having fun until Endeavor showed up and tried to kill Summer for some reason, everyone was panicking and the heroes tried to stop him as he was clamoring about that she is the spawn of his failures when he got a hold of Summer Ruby thought she was going to die. Until she unlocked her Quirk.

Ruby still remembers that day her eyes glowing a bright sliver and sliver fire coming out of her nearly killing the bastard. Dabi looked at his daughter Summer with awe as Endeavor was nearly turned to ash.

After that fiasco Endeavor was arrested for multiple charges when Dabi revealed himself to be Toya Todoroki and testified against Enji and both sides of his family. After a short deliberation both the Todoroki and Yukihana Families were fined, Endeavor was sent to Tartarus for life and Ruby took on Dabi's Brothers, Sister and Mother (the trail happen before Shoto's side was burned) and gave permission to use the Sur-Name Rose to which they did immediately. After that happened Dabi married Ruby and he became Toya Dabi Rose forever ending the Todoroki name. Dabi then became the Cremation Hero: Dabi and soon took the Number 3 spot.

Dabi had thanked Ruby for having that one night stand with him. The reason the day after was supposed to be the day he became a villain.

All of the Rose Family both born and adopted are very happy with their lives.

Yang on the other hand was a bit bumpier she first started her new life her by getting Knocked up by Oboro Shirakumo a student of Class 2-A of the hero course Oboro said he would take care of her but he died during his Hero Work-Studies she was sad for a bit but then knew what would happen if she stayed in that slump she freshen up and started looking for a job while not only looking after her son Qítiān Xaio Long but also studying for a teacher degree. But her life took another bump when she had a one night stand with a villain Muscular leaving her pregnant with her second son Huǒ niǎo Xaio Long. After that Yang deiced that she had enough of parties and general recklessness and concentrated on her studies and her Part-job as a bouncer at a local bar.

She was a single mom who loved her kids and the kids loved their mom and would never leave them like her mother did to her, oh she also becomes a teacher.

Oh when Qítiān turned four he inherited his father's Quirk Cloud, Huǒ niǎo received a mutated version of his father's Quirk rather than calling muscle fibers he instead can bulk up his muscle mass to that of roided bodybuilder. Yang chuckled when her eldest told her that he looked like Broly in his SS form from Dragon Ball Z but with a ponytail. Though she did hear a few nurses repeating the phrase.

"He is four." Over and over again.

But so far Yang's living her life with a YANG.

Any who with Weiss she graduated as a valedictorian at Tokyo University Majoring in Business but upon receiving her diploma the dean straight up told her that she'll have no luck finding work without a Quirk. Weiss initially scoffs at that but then she was rejected of all the places she had an Interview with and told her the same thing she had no Quirk, one guy even told her.

"If you want to survive in this world you'll just need to bent over and take it like a good obedient bitch"

Which prompted Weiss into slapping the guy as she stomped off. Weiss rather than giving up she decides to open her own business. Schnee Tech.

About more or less a decade later Weiss was the CEO of Schnee Tech who is leading the Charge in Non Pro Hero related tech she also expanded towards medical technology, robotics, AI research, Clean energy and Space Travel.

Everyone who mocked her for her Quirklessness was either humiliated, bankrupt or arrested.

She also had two Daughters one adopted and one born.

Her 1st daughter Himiko Schnee (Formally Toga) was well to make a long story short, her birth parents tried to suppress her Quirk rather than understand it needless to say if Weiss hadn't found her and stopped the madness known as Quirk Counseling she would have been a blood obsessed Psychopath. It was now known that the blood needed to activate her Quirk was also needed to maintain both her physical and mental health. After a short court battle Weiss won custody of Himiko who chooses the Surname Schnee.

Her 2nd daughter Phosphora Schnee was the result of a one night stand with the Number 2 Hero Hawks. When she was 2 months pregnant she and Hawks talked about what to do with the baby, then it was decided that Weiss should have full Custody of the baby, 7 months later Phosphora was born and Weiss couldn't have been happier.

However upon Phosphora turning four she painfully received her Quirk via Wings and tail feathers coming out of her. After a trip to the hospital she registered her Quirk as Siren upon seeing the beautiful Black wings which work exactly her father's and a hypnotic voice when she sings.

Weiss was happy with her life all she really needed was her Mother Willow, her sister Winter and her butler Kline. The SDC could rot for all she cared after she enacts her master plan to destroy it completely.

Life was perfect for the CEO of Schnee Tech.

With Blake she had an easier time due to the fact that people thinking that her Faunas trait was her Quirk, she worked at a bookstore and met her husband Kaito Tokoyami. She also wrote two books, My life in the Fang and the Creatures of Grimm a guide to hunt soulless monsters. After Marring Kaito, she had the twins Rizhan Belladonna and Kali Belladonna the 2nd. She didn't know why Kaito insisted the kids would have her surname it wasn't until a few years later that Kaito told her that he had stage 4 lung cancer. Blake was obviously sad but Kaito told her that she needs to find her own happily ever after. He passes away awhile later, now she's a widow and taking care of her kids but also managing the bookstore.

When her Twins turned four they both had the Same Quirk Shadowmancery. But besides that Blake's life was normal.

Well as normal as one could get in a world of superheroes.

They were still friends with each other and even their kids are now friends.

Anyway when the rest of Team RWBY found out about Izuku they deiced to help train him.

Yang would teach him Close Quarters Combat and how to repair vehicles.

Blake would teach him stealth and survival skills.

Weiss would teach him how to use Dust and how to manage money.

Ruby would teach him how to use war scythes and blacksmithing. She would have taught Izuku gun safety and how to use one but as they were in Japan that was not an option.

To this day Ruby still hates Japanese Gun laws.

Izuku was blessed to been so lucky to have met Ruby and the others. He's even good friends with Qítiān.

Izuku was now in his middle school working on his latest entry on his Hero Analysis for the Future Vol.13, while the teacher is enabling illegal acts and Katsuki was being an Asshole.

"Ah yes Midoriya and Xaio Long are going to UA as well." The enabling teacher said.

"(Ah god damn it)." Midoriya thought as Katsuki blew up his desk…again.

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK ARE YOU DOING DEKU THEY DON'T ALLOW QUIRKLESS NOBODYS LIKE YOU TO TAKE THE HEROICS EXAMS!" Katsuki shouted as tiny explosions went off on his palms.

"Oi news flash firecracker they got rid of that rule." A young voice said.

The voice belonged to a young man of 13 years with pale skin, blue eyes, long blond hair that resembles clouds and he was wearing the same uniform and on his head was a gold circlet.

He is Qítiān Xaio Long Izuku's best friend, hater of Bullies and three time winner of Aldera middle school's best hair contest.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU TALKING ABOUT MONKEY BOY!" Katsuki shouted.

"You heard me sparkler." Qítiān said with smirk as he marked a number on his speed dial list.

"OH YOU JACKASS YOU BE LAUGHING AS SOON AS I RIP YOUR-." Katsuki started to say until his cronies Wings and Fingers stopped him.

"KATSUKI NO HE'LL KILL YOU!" Wings and Fingers both said only for Katsuki to shout back.

"I WAS GOING TO SAY HIS FACE YOU DUMBASSES, I'M PISSED NOT SUICIDAL." Katsuki shouted knowing fully well what would happen if he messed with Qítiān hair.

Everyone in Aldera Middle school knew to not mess with the Great Sage of the Sun Dragons hair the last guy that did that is eating through a straw and in a full body cast and he had a broken arm at the time.

"Bakugo, Xaio Long stop this now or both of you will have detention!" The enabling teacher said.

The two students backed down as they went back to their seats and when Qítiān phone rang.

"Hello yeah okay I'll let him know, sir it's for you." Qítiān said as he passes his phone for the teacher.

"Hello?" The teacher nervously asked.

All he heard was yelling on the phone.

After a while he passes the phone back to Qítiān.

"Class dismissed." The teacher sadly said as he takes his stuff and leaves.

The Class was shocked at what happen, everyone except Izuku.

"You got him fired didn't you?" Izuku said with a flat look on his face.

"Yup." Qítiān said with a smirk.

"You do the only reason you're not expelled is that Yang is friends with the superintendent." Izuku said.

"Also yup." Qítiān said still smirking.

Izuku sighs at and goes to the supply closet to get another desk…again.

**Sometime later**

Izuku was taking stuff from his locker when Bakugou and his cronies approached Izuku.

"Oi! Deku we aren't done yet!" Katuski said.

"Yes we are Katsuki." Izuku said as he tries to leave.

"No we are not Deku you will not be a fucking pro why it's because you're Quirkless shit." Katsuki said.

"Katsuki you need to get through your damn skull is that I will be a hero Bakugou and no will stop not a teacher, not my mother and especially not you." Izuku said as he left a stunned Katsuki along with his cronies.

The Cronies look at Katsuki thinking that he will blow up but in reality he thinks differently.

"(Damn it Izuku I just want you to be safe)". Katsuki thought.

**After school**

Izuku was looking at his notebook at his latest entry Mt. Lady he noticed that traffic was getting hectic so he decides to take a shortcut.

"Ok just need to get home and start todays training." Izuku said not knowing that something was approaching him from behind.

It was in that moment it happen a living pile of sludge attacked Izuku and tried to grab him.

"How wonderful a mid-sized invisibility cloak." The pile of sludge said as it tried to suffocate Izuku.

Thankfully his Aura prevented the slime from entering his body.

"(Ok his body is made out of slime so that means I have to go for the eyes)". Izuku thought as he uses a Dagger to stab him in the eye.

The Dagger looked like an Ottoman Jambiya the hilt was made out of Ivory to which he painted green and the blade was made of titanium. He called this weapon Faith's thorn.

"GGGGAAAAHH! MOTHERFUCKER MY EYE!" The sludge villain shouted as he lets go of Izuku.

Izuku managed to get himself free and got himself ready to fight, but it was not needed.

"**HAVE NO FEAR! WHY BECAUSE I'M HERE!" **A bombastic voice said.

"Oh no not him!" The Sludge villain said.

"**TEXAS SMASH!"** The voice said as he threw a punch so strong that it caused a windstorm to splatter the sludge all over the place.

Izuku held his ground quite well despite the typhoon like winds that blew just now after the winds died down Izuku got a good look at the person who did this his eyes widen like dinner plates.

He was a very large man with an equally-muscular and well-defined physique, his design resembling a typical western comic book superhero. He has short blond hair, swept backwards, with two distinct tufts that stick up above his head, leaning slightly on each side, which often casts a dark shadow over his face, hiding everything but his bright blue eyes.

He was wearing a white shirt, green pants and brown shoes.

This was the number 1 pro hero All Might.

"OH MY GOD ALL MIGHT?!" Izuku shouted as All Might was collecting the villain with a pair of soda bottles that he found.

"**Indeed young man I saw that move you did with your dagger that was very dangerous young but I'll it pass due to the fact it was in self-defense." **All Might said as Izuku nodded.

"Ok All Might, also can I have your autograph?" Izuku asked as he held up his notebook.

"**Of course young man, but May I ask how is it you got that dagger in the first place?" **All Might wondering where a young man like him got such a deadly weapon.

"Oh I made it All Might. It's a side weapon for when I take the Hero Exam for UA." Izuku said.

All Might rose an eyebrow at that but paid no mind to it as he gave back the notebook.

Izuku took the notebook and saw that the autograph took about two pages. He then thought about his next Question knowing that he'll never have an opportunity to ask it again.

"Say All Might I have to can someone like me be a hero." Izuku start to say as he took a deep breath.

"Someone who is Quirkless?" Izuku asked.

All Might was stunned at this but then he calmed down he thought about it and then spoke.

"**I'm sorry young man but I don't think so, heroes work is far too risky for someone like you it's nice to dream but you need to be realistic young man I cannot in good conscious let you do this I'm sorry but you can't be a hero." **All Might said with a sadden voice.

Izuku was left stunned as All Might picked up the last piece of Sludge and jumped away.

It took Izuku a few minutes until he snapped out of it. If hadn't met team RWBY he would have cried and given up, but not this Izuku.

Tears fell out of his eyes but then his sadness was replace with rage.

"So you're just like the rest. Well then. SCREW YOU ALL MIGHT I WILL BECOME HERO WETHER YOU LIKE OR NOT!" Izuku said as he goes home.

Izuku didn't notice that his Aura was flaring up as he went back home.

**A few days later**

It had been a few days since he met All Might were boring and somewhat eventful to say the least after All Might captured the sludge villain he sold almost all of his All Might merchandise to an avid collector named FutureMirai 24251. He kept a few figures and posters but the items he sold were soon replaced with a Maintenance kit and his main weapon.

The weapon is long metal staff with stars on each end with scythe blades that folds like a telescope on the middle was a metal piece that dis and reconnect the staff and finally a quiver filled with arrows.

Izuku was proud of what he had created and named his combined weapon Emerald Rose and when they are apart he would call them Peace Pedal and Hope Pedal.

He wanted to show Ruby his creation and to do that he'll have to keep it wrapped and in his bag.

So he asked his mother if he could go to Rosa Village. She said yes asked if he could somehow get Ruby's cookie recipe.

Nice try Kaa-san you know she'll fire a round from Crescent Rose at you. Izuku said as Inko sighs telling Izuku to just go.

**Rosa Village**

Izuku was now in Rosa Village wondering where Ruby was both she and Summer were sent here when Dabi stopped a major crime organization to protect them the village once had another name but they renamed it to Rosa Village after Ruby stopped the villain (and Huǒ niǎo sperm donor) Muscular and saved the Water Hose duo.

But Izuku wasn't here to get all herotaku'd no, no, no he's here so that Ruby can evaluate his weapon and get a Baker's dozen or 4 of her cookies.

As he was nearing Ruby's house he sees two girls his age arguing.

The one on the left is a short girl of slender yet feminine build. She is fair-skinned with a perpetual blush on her cheeks. Her eyes are large and round, their irises a warm brown, with rather thick upper eyelashes, two longer and more prominent ones protruding outwards on either side and fewer but more individually pronounced lower eyelashes. Shoulder-length and about the same color as her eyes, her hair is bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and short bangs that reach roughly a quarter of the way down her forehead. On the top inner segment of each of her fingers, she has a small pink pad, somewhat resembling the toe of a cat or a dog's paw, to which Izuku assumes she uses when activating and deactivating her Quirk. She is wearing a pink short sleeved blouse, Denim shorts and open toed sandals.

The girl on the right is a fairly tall teenage girl with a rather mature physique, considering her age. She has long black hair that is normally tied into a spiky ponytail with a large strand hanging on the right side of her face and onyx eyes that point slightly inwards, which seems to resemble a cat.

She was wearing a white sundress and a pair sandals as well.

And both of them are arguing over something but this wasn't Izuku's problem he needed to see Ruby.

As he was walking towards the door the short girl notices Izuku.

"Hey are you here for the cookies because ya need to wait like the rest of us." The short girl said.

Normally Izuku would shy around pretty girls but thanks to Team RWBY he can now talk without making a fool out of himself…most of the time.

"Uh I know for a fact that those who made appointment can get through and I have one with Ruby." Izuku said as the tall girl raises an eyebrow.

"You do? When did you make it?" The Tall girl asked.

"3 months ago why?" Izuku said as the Tall girl nods while the Short Girl pouts

"Ah come on, I've came here from Mie just to taste her cookies and now I don't have enough money to get to Mustafu." The short girl said sadly.

This stuns both Izuku and the Tall girl. She came all the way from Mie Prefecture just to taste Ruby's Cookies.

"Hey how about I buy you a ticket to Mustafu since I live there." Izuku offered.

"No I couldn't do that to ya." The Short girl said only for Izuku to shake his head.

"I insist miss um." Izuku said as he realized he didn't know her name.

"Uraraka Ochako." Ochako said with a small smile.

"Midoriya Izuku it's nice to meet you Uraraka-san." Izuku said.

"Yaoyorozu Momo a pleasure to meet you." Momo said.

"It's also nice to meet you Momo-san." Izuku said.

"Well, well Izu-Kun I never thought the shy little boy would be talking to two pretty girls." A mature voice said.

Said mature voice belonged to Ruby Rose, over the years Ruby blossomed into a beautiful Young woman Yang would often confuse her for her mother Summer Rose the 1st.

With her was a little 6 year old girl who looked like a Chibi version of Ruby she's wearing a Black shirt with Red shorts and a pair of boots, she also wears a black cloak and a sliver Rose pendent with a toy gun on a holster.

She is Summer Rose the 2nd.

Upon seeing Izuku she ran towards him.

"Izu-Onii-Chan!" Summer said as she hugs him.

"Hey there Summer have been good?" Izuku asked.

"Yup." Summer said as she popped the P.

"Ok you four let's get inside." Ruby said.

However as they were about to go inside.

***BOOM***

That happen a group of ten people lead by a man with a giant cookie for a head was front and center.

"RUBY ROSE YOU WILL GIVE ME THAT RECIPE!" The cookie man shouted only for Ruby to facepalm.

"My answer is still the same Shoko and its no." Ruby said who annoyed at Shoko.

"I am Don Cookie and I will use your recipe to make the ultimate Oatmeal Raisin Cookie." Don Cookie said.

Summer gasped at this.

"You FUCKING MONSTER how dare defile my family's recipe on the Cookie that Satan himself would not touch!" Summer said furious at the fact that he would do (In her eyes) such a vile thing.

She took out her toy gun and aimed it at Don Cookie

Momo who was watching this was not having this and placed her hand in between her sizeable breasts and took out a .44 S&W Magnum revolver loaded with Silver Bullets and aimed it at Don Cookie as well.

"Heretic to all Cookie kind you must die in the name of Editable cookies." Momo said.

Undeterred he commanded his henchmen to attack them as both Summer and Momo fired their guns.

***BANG, BANG***

Turns out Summer's toy gun was a self-defense gun that Ruby made for her.

Two henchmen go down while the others charge in Ochako looked worried while Izuku stood in front of her and smiled.

Only for a Henchmen firing a blast of Plasma at Izuku. The shot connects and Ochako believed he was dead.

Not knowing that only Izuku's Aura took the hit.

Once she opened her eyes she saw Izuku standing with his shirt in tatters showing off his muscles.

Ochako blushed at seeing this.

**(Play Jet Set Run)**

"Don't worry Ochako. Why? Because I am here." Izuku said as he quoted All Might.

After Izuku said that he ripped what's left of his shirt and pulled out a staff. Said staff began to grow and two scythe blades sprang out of the ends.

Izuku then spun his Scythe around with Masterful skill then proceeds to slam one of the blades on the ground.

The mooks looks at Izuku and bailed out of there. Izuku splits the scythes in two and then rushes towards the remainder mooks and knocks them out, Momo and Summer kept firing at said mooks.

Izuku then sees Don Cookie trying to escape. He combined the scythes once more but this time he made it into a bow he then took out an arrow out of his quiver, the Quiver was a Titanium shaft and the Arrowhead was made of solid Ice Dust.

Izuku notched the Arrow and poured his Aura on the Arrowhead and shouted.

"**SOLITAS SHOT!"**

Izuku fires the Arrow and once it hits Don Cookie and freezes him in a snowstorm. And for some reason he froze like a snowman.

"DAMN YOU RUBY ROSE!" Don Cookie shouted as he shakes his arms.

**(End Jet Set Run)**

Ruby shakes her head at the shear ridiculous outcome.

Damn it Shoko I told I will not give you my families recipe you big dummy. Ruby said as she dials 119 to call the cops.

After a while the police arrived and arrested Don Cookie and his Mooks. One cop tried to berate Izuku only for another cop to hit him in the back of his head and berates him instead and thanks Izuku for helping them out.

It was then news crews appeared and interviewed the girls and Izuku the Reporters were shocked that a Quirkless person stopped a villain, granted it was a small time one but a villain none the less.

After the interviews were Momo offered to pay for the train tickets to Mustafu, Ochako at first was hesitant but the rational part of her mind just told her to shut the hell up and take up the damn offer. Izuku kindly took the offer as well.

The train ride back to Mustafu was comfortable and he even got Ochako's and Momo's phone numbers though he did made a mental note to hide these from his loving mother.

They even talked about their Quirks to which wrote about them with a notebook that he got from somewhere.

What Izuku didn't know was that this event would be a big wake up call for a certain muscle bond moron.

**Near the Midoriya apartment**

Izuku was nearing his home thinking about what had happen today knowing this is just the beginning, he also believed he'll have a quiet night after the madness that was earlier today.

But the universe wouldn't let that be.

"**HAVE NO FEAR! WHY? FOR I AM HERE!" **All Might shouted.

"All Might?! What are you doing here?!" Izuku asked surprised to see the Number one hero.

**"Why I came here to see young man especially after you took care of that wacko known as…what was name again Boss Biscuit?" **All Might said.

"It's Don Cookie All Might." Izuku said.

**"Right then, either way young man you showed me something that can only be found once in every generation a hero's soul and I would also like to apologize for what I said, I was wrong." **All Might said in a somber tone.

"What for All Might?" Izuku asked though he had a pretty good Idea on what.

**"I'll cut to the chase young man you can become a hero!"** All Might said.

Izuku went wide eyed as his idol told him the words Ruby told him all those years ago.

**"That is why I've chosen you to inherit my Quirk Young Man." **All Might said leaving Izuku stunned.

He did what only a sane person would do.

"Say what now?" Izuku bluntly said.

**Firem78910: tada next chapter will be Izuku training for OFA and more Ja ne**


	3. Gaining the Flame of Souls

**Firem78910: hi guys Firem here welcoming to you to another chapter of Aura Hunter Hero: Deku**

**Wicke: good grief sweetie can you take a rest of Fanfiction for a while *using puppy eyes* please **

**Firem78910: after writing it yes, reading it however nope**

**Wicke: fair enough cutie pie **

**Chapter 2**

**Gaining the Flame of Souls**

**One month after All Might told Izuku of his Quirk**

"**Come on young Midoriya Shonen put your back into it!" **All Might shouted as sat atop a refrigerator that Izuku was pulling.

"You know when you said this would training I thought at the lines of you teaching some of your stronger smashes not community service." Izuku said as he (barely) pulls the near 300 Kg fridge.

"**I know that but the sooner we do this, the sooner we can do combat training."** All Might said as Izuku pulls the Fridge.

The Hero to be and the Symbol of Peace were at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park clearing all the trash that was in the area. Originally All Might wanted to use the time before the Exams to build up his muscles for him to receive his Quirk, One for All he even made an awesome training plan for him to do so only for Izuku to already have the musculature to receive it which threw a monkey wrench on his plans.

All Might couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction when he told him about his Quirk.

_*Begin Flashback*_

"_Say what now?" Izuku Bluntly said._

"_**I know what I said sounds crazy but hear me out, my Quirk was pasted down generation to generation and I'm the 8**__**th**__** user of this power known as One for All**__." All Might said._

"_I still think that you're crazy All Might." Izuku bluntly said._

"_**I know but in order to learn this secret you come with me to UA High."**__ All Might said._

"_Wait hold up UA High?! Really that's Awesome!" Izuku said as his eyes are wide like plates._

_It was at that moment Izuku saw that All Might was steaming._

"_Um All Might are you steaming?" Izuku asked only for All Might to Panic._

"_**Oh no, not now!" **__All Might shouted until he deflated and a large cloud of steam took its place._

_As the steam clears a very skinny man with sharp, angular features and long limbs, his neck long, his eyebrows absent and wearing baggy clothes took the place of the Symbol of Peace._

"_Well you needed to see me in this form anyway young man." All Might said with a smile as some blood came out of his mouth._

"_WHAT THE FUCK?!" Izuku shouted._

_*End Flashback*_

After that happened and telling Midoriya about his wound he believed him…only after Chiyo confirmed it to be so.

During the visit to UA he encountered the new teacher Ms. Xaio Long or as Midoriya shonen calls her Yang. But when they got there Nezu called both him and Midoriya. This is where he met Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Ruby Rose. They told him about where they came from, their Aura (which could've counts as a Quirk), Semblances (to which their literally Quirks) and the reason to as their not Pro-Heroes simply put their powers if what they say is true anyone can unlock their Aura and they mean anyone from the noblest Pro-Hero to the vilest villain can get this power it doesn't matter who or what you are Quirked or Quirkless if this power was released to the general public it would be chaos. The Quirkless would let the power go to their heads, the Villains would get Stronger. Despite the Pros Aura would give the Cons outweight them by a lot and possibly ending in…War.

All Might shook his head a bit banishing the thoughts and concentrated on Midoriya's training. And the Fact the girls did not became Pro-Heroes…well Mrs. Rose was the only one bummed out as she truly wanted to help. And the number of Aura users of earth were small.

The list consisted of the Following

Izuku Midoriya

Qítiān Xiao Long

Nezu

Chiyo Shuzenji

Inko Midoriya

Touya "Dabi" Rose

Keigo "Hawks" Takami

Himiko Schnee

Summer Rose the 2nd

Phosphora Schnee

Rizhan Belladonna

Kali Belladonna the 2nd

Huǒ niǎo Xiao Long

Toshinori Yagi

(And that's not counting Team RWBY.)

That's right All Might had his Aura unlock however Weiss told him that due to his Injuries his Aura would not protect him as it will be busy healing All Might's wounds which may take years and most likely he would receive his Semblance a long time after he retires.

But All might didn't care he would just make do with what he got…and maybe he'll be able to eat normal food and breath well again. But until that day he'll keep training young Midoriya.

All Might checked the time only to see it was time for Izuku's weapons training with Mrs. Rose

"**Alright Shonen stop, it time for your weapons training with Ruby Shojo." **All Might said as Izuku stops pulling the fridge and grabs his weapons Peace and Hopeor was it Emerald Rose either way the shonen gets his weapon and we went to UA for Weapons Training.

"So All Might what's your option on montage songs?" Izuku asked.

"Hmm that depends which one, did you something have in mind?" All Might asked as he deflates.

Izuku shows Toshinori the song and rises an eyebrow.

"Not Eye of the Tiger?" Toshinori said.

"That one has been overused Toshinori-Sensei." Izuku said as Toshinori shrugged.

"Fair enough hit it Shonen." Toshinori said as Izuku play the Training Montage song.

**(Play Burning Heart by Survivor)**

**Two worlds collide  
Rival nations**

The Montage starts with Izuku and Ruby training with their weapons and blacksmithing

**It's a primitive clash**

Then it cuts to Izuku and Yang training in hand to hand combat

**Venting years of frustrations**

Then jumps to Yang holding a Punching bag while Izuku (who is shirtless) was Punching it pretending it was Katsuki**  
Bravely we hope  
Against all hope**

We cut to Toshinori cheering Izuku on as he picks up the junk on Dagobah**  
There is so much at stake  
Seems our freedom's up  
Against the ropes**

Cuts to Izuku Running with Qítiān with lead weight on their legs and Quirk Suppressing cuffs on their wrists**  
Does the crowd understand?  
Is it East versus West  
Or man against man  
Can any nation stand alone**

The two friends fall down and then they look at each other and they get up keep going

**In the burning heart  
Just about to burst**

We see Izuku doing one handed Push Ups with team SPHR and Kali on his back with said kids cheering him on**  
There's a quest for answers  
An unquenchable thirst**

We then see people and some minor pro heroes looking at Izuku as he lifts an old car with just his strength and a guy with Red hair that said Manly a lot**  
In the darkest night  
Rising like a spire**

We Izuku eating for 3 people as Inko smile as she eat her modest meal**  
In the burning heart  
The unmistakable fire**

We see Izuku and All Might Running with All Might in the lead with Izuku catching up with determination of a hero

**In the burning heart**

We see Izuku on his bed resting where Inko looks at a crack of his door smiling at him proud of what he has accomplished

**In the warrior's code  
There's no surrender**

We cut to a training facility owned by Schnee tech where Izuku was doing strength training via lifting weights**  
Though his body says stop**

Izuku legs buckle a bit and All Might tried to stop the Training only for Weiss to stop him**  
His spirit cries, never**

Izuku then picked himself up and lifted the weight thus surpassing his previous record at the Strength Training **  
Deep in our soul  
A quiet ember**

Cuts to Ruby, Dabi, Summer and Izuku meditating with their Auras Active **  
Knows it's you against you  
It's the paradox  
That drives us on  
**Izuku suddenly grows a bit blowing Summer and Dabi away but Ruby stays put still Meditating

**It's a battle of wills  
In the heat of attack**

We then see Blake explaining to Izuku how to preform first Aid and Battlefield Medicine **  
It's the passion that kills  
The victory is yours alone**

We then see him patching Kali up when she scraped her knee Kali smiles as she wipes her tears as Izuku gives her his Trademarked Sunshine smile

**In the burning heart  
Just about to burst**

We see Izuku Jumping rope with Yang as Rizhan keeps count**  
There's a quest for answers  
An unquenchable thirst**

All Might was Making Izuku Swim for long periods of Time**  
In the darkest night  
Rising like a spire**

Izuku and Qítiān were studying for their midterm exams **  
In the burning heart  
The unmistakable fire**

When the grades came both of them celebrated as they surpassed both Katsuki and a girl with a Brain enhancement Quirk

**In the burning heart  
Just about to burst  
**Izuku was Training his Aura when suddenly it happened a Jewel appeared on Izuku's Hand a Peridot to be exact it wasn't until Izuku noticed that the land around Izuku was gone it was the day Izuku unlocked his semblance Gem Transmutation

**There's a quest for answers  
An unquenchable thirst  
**Izuku tries to learn everything about his new Semblance and testing it out on the Junk on Dagobah Beach as it turns out the rarer the Gemstone the more Material it needs to transmute and they don't Disappear

**In the darkest night  
Rising like a spire  
**We the cut to where Izuku tells Team RWBY about his Semblance Yang make a Joke about Izuku only needing to buy the ring part of the Engagement Ring since he can make the Jewels with his Semblance Izuku then blushes at Yang's Joke

**In the burning heart  
The unmistakable fire**

We cut to Inko telling him to be responsible with his Semblance and to Tell All Might about it

**In the burning heart  
Just about to burst  
**We then Cut to Izuku telling All Might about his Semblance only for All Might to transform back into Toshinori he then tells Izuku to gather any gems he make and give them to either to him or his mother and to no one else Izuku just shrugged and kept on turning the Junk into gems until his Aura ran out

**There's a quest for answers  
An unquenchable thirst  
**We then cut to IzukuRunning with All Might and Izuku was Running past him and going beyond Plus Ultra

**In the darkest night  
Rising like a spire**

Inko looked at Izuku as he finally fills out his Hero Entry she could not help but smile

**In the burning heart  
The unmistakable fire**

We then cut to Izuku waking up at the crack of dawn and going to Dagobah Beach with a determined look in his eye

**In the burning heart**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Izuku shouts as he stands atop the last plie of Garbage in triumph.

Toshinori who had just arrived and looked at Izuku standing in Triumph at the last pile of garbage. He then looked at all of the beach to realize he had not only cleaned the part he was supposed to but also cleaned the rest of the beach making it habitable again.

"Oh my **FUCKING GOD SHONEN!" **Toshinori said as he transformed into All Might.

"How did I do All Might?" Izuku Asked All Might as he get down from the trash pile.

"**You've done more than I thought Midoriya shonen it's safe to say you are ready for One for All." **All Might said.

"**(Well technically you were ready 5 months ago but hey better safe than sorry)." **All Might thought as he shows Izuku a Picture of himself 5 months ago.

"Oh did I get bigger then?" IzukuAsked as he looks at a mirror that was on the bottom of said pile.

He did in fact get bigger he was a bit taller, his muscles were larger and all in all he looked good.

"**Now then Shonen it's time for you to Receive One for All."** All Might said as he placed one of his hands on his hair.

Izuku was stuned he was ready 5 months of hell and he was about to Receive his Quirk. He didn't notice All Might pulling out a Hair.

"**Now Shonen EAT THIS!" **All Might shouted as he shows Izuku his piece of Hair.

"…what?" Izuku bluntly says as he sees this.

As if reading his mind All Might responded.

"**To receive One for All you must Ingest my DNA to get it."** All Might said as he gave the hair and a bottle of water to Izuku.

"Well I can think of a worse ways to receive this if DNA is involved." Izuku said as he swallows the hair and drinks the water to keep it down.

After eating the hair Izuku felt nothing for a few seconds. Then it happened.

Izuku's stomach began to hurt All Might worried tries to pick him up only to be knocked down by his Aura it was then that All Might noticed Izuku Screaming in pain Aura grew larger and larger until it exploded outward.

**Izuku's Mindscape**

Izuku opened his eyes to see Darkness almost as far as the eye can see. Because of a verdant light on the horizon.

Not knowing where to go next he walks towards the Verdant light, as he comes closer he starts to hear a voice.

"_Touch the 5__th__ and 7__th__ flames."_

Izuku heard the voice getting louder and louder telling him the same thing over and over again "touch the 5th and 7th flame" until it stopped.

When Izuku is wondering why it stopped he looks up to see a giant brazier with a green fire of equal size burning brightly and surrounding it were 8 smaller braziers all of the flame were of various colors. Izuku steps closer to the smaller braziers specifically the one with the Yellow flame. Izuku was about to touch the flame until he heard the voice again.

"_8__th__ flame don't touch not ready."_

Izuku stepped back realizing that this was All Might's Flame when he held One for All he then looked at the brazier with a blue flame burning and the a black flame brazier. Izuku went towards the black flame. He didn't know what to do or what he was supposed to do until the voice spoke again.

"_Touch the 5__th__ flame."_

This calmed Izuku down as he touched the black fire which was cool to the touch.

Upon touching it he saw flashes of memories that weren't his using some sort of an energy whip Quirk that came out of his hands.

As the memories ended Izuku backed away from the fire and started to notice a similar black energy.

"No way it can't be right?" Izuku said as he concentrated for a bit.

Upon doing so the energy formed a black whip. Izuku did the same thing on his other hand and proceeds to swing them around as if he were fighting villains or Grimm. Then an Idea pops up.

He puts his hands together and the whip fuse together as one big whip and then he makes spikes come out of the large whip and swings it.

"**NYC LASH!" **Izuku shouted as he swings the whip left then right and finally does an overhead strike.

Izuku smiles at his improvised attack and wonders what effect it would have on villains. He thinks about this until he hears a deep voice.

"Damn kid that was good, though why the hell didn't I think of doing that during my life?" A male voice said.

The voice that said that was a large muscular man of a wide build. He has a square jaw, small eyes and without eyebrows. He's also bald and has a very short beard.

He also has a hero costume that consists of dark leather clothes, stylish goggles, and a bandolier. The leather jacket has shoulder pads, and he always has it open and doesn't wear a shirt, to shows his muscular torso.

"Yo you the 9th?" The Man asked.

"If your referring to One for All then yes." Izuku said as he kept his guard up.

"Relax kiddo I'm the 5th user of OFA Daigoro Banjo nice to meet ya." Daigoro said as he held his hand up for Izuku to shake.

"It's nice to me you Banjo-sempai." Izuku said as he shakes Daigoro's hand only for Daigoro to shake his head.

"Call me Daigoro or Dai, either way kid what you have there is my Quirk Blackwhip a Top-grade Quirk when comes to capturing Villains or swinging around like a bootleg Spiderman." Dai said as Izuku chuckled at the reference.

Only for his eyes to widen when he realizes that he has the Quirk of the 5th user of OFA.

"Any who normally I'd give you this Quirk when you were ready but that Aura stuff kinda forced me and 7th user to give you our Quirks early." Dai said as Izuku looks stunned.

"That's amazing Dai, but what does my Aura have to do with it?" Izuku asked.

"No clue it's the first time I'm seeing this crap happen all I know is that after OFA became a part of you your Aura skyrocketed any who 7th user wants to see ya soon alright." Dai said.

"Thanks Dai, oh also you have any tips on using OFA?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah try only using a little a bit throughout your entire body first cause if ya do something similar to I don't know a Detroit Smash or something you'll just brake your arm in a million pieces." Dai said as Izuku pales.

"Noted and filed." Izuku said.

"Good luck kid oh and tell that muscle head to tell you about All for One and the 1st user alright, later kid." Dai said as he disappeared.

"(All for One is that a Quirk similar to One for All)?" Izuku thought as he goes towards the brazier with the blue flame.

Izuku touched the blue flame and like Dai's Flame he saw Memories of a woman who was floating he also sees her touching All Might to make him float away from what looked like a Powerful Villain.

Once the memories stop Izuku jumped off the ground and he started to float, he then started to use swimming motions to control where he would float and then he got an idea. He started to charge a small amount OFA throughout his body red marks started to appear throughout his body for a moment then he it turned into green electricity. He then use his new found technique along with his new Quirk to somewhat fly he then floated up and at the apex of the jump/floating height he turned off the floating Quirk and slammed his fist on the ground causing the ground to shake a bit.

"Whoa kid could not do that again I don't think the others will appreciate you knocking down the other braziers." A woman's voice said.

The voice came from a beautiful woman with a tough demeanor. She was a fairly tall woman of slender yet voluptuous frame, and at the same time, she was well-built, as befitting a One for All user. She was fair-skinned and had a small mole below her bottom lip, centered to the right, and sharp, intelligent eyes with quite long eyelashes. Her hair was dark and straight, kept shoulder-length with the exception of a clump of short bangs hanging above her forehead, and was usually styled in a half-up-half-down bun.

Her hero costume consisted of a dark, sleeveless bodysuit with a high collar, yellow elbow-length gloves, and white knee-high boots. Around her waist was a belt with an angular golden buckle, a small cape attached around the back which hung down to her knees, and over her shoulders was a longer cape, buttoned to the shoulders of her bodysuit.

And for some reason she looks like his mother when she was younger.

Izuku looks at the woman for a bit and he spoke.

"Okaa-san?" Izuku said.

The woman went wide eyed but then started to laugh her ass off.

After a bit the woman stopped but she still chuckled a bit and dusted herself off.

"No kid I'm your mom though to be fair I saw a bit of your memories of you and your mom and for some reason she looks like me which is weird as hell." The Woman said as Izuku blushed.

"I-I'm Sorry." Izuku said still blushing at the fact he called one of his Sempai's, Mom.

"It's alright Kyu-kun, anyway I'm Nana Shimura the 7th user of OFA it's nice to meet you." Nana said as she and Izuku shake hands.

"It's nice to meet Nana-Sempai." Izuku said.

"Ah you're a cutie any who you just got my Quirk Float which well does as the name implies, but I'm sure a smart kid like you can figure it out." Nana said.

"Thank you Nana-Sempai." Izuku said with a small blush.

"No prob Kyu-Kun, oh one more thing once Toshi tells you about AFO seek out the 1st user he's the sliver flame so yeah." Nana said as she points to the brazier with the sliver flame and disappears.

Izuku smile knowing that 2 of the users of OFA believe in him it was then a door open and Izuku started to walk towards the door.

**UA High Infirmary**

Izuku starts to wake up from the bed he was on. He sees Toshinori and his Mother both praying that he would wake up soon.

Oh his mother knows about OFA on the insistence of Team RWBY needless to that lead to many and I mean many tears.

"Mom, Toshinori." Izuku said tiredly as he wakes up.

"IZUKU!" Inko shouted as she tried to hug Izuku.

Only to get hit in the head by an Aura enhanced cane.

"Let the poor boy rest for a bit he must be exhausted." Chiyo said.

"Thank you Chiyo-sensei." Izuku said knowing how strong his mother's hugs are.

"Now young man can you tell us what happen after you obtained OFA?" Chiyo asked as she pours a cup of water for Izuku who nods.

After Chiyo gives Izuku a glass of water and drinks it he explains on what had happened how he saw his new Quirk in Braizer form how met both Dai and Nana sempai and how he obtained his new Quirks Blackwhip and Float.

"That's incredible Shonen." Toshinori said as Izuku nods.

"Unbelievable 3 Quirks. I'll have to Inform Nezu about this to assure this information stays out of villain hands." Chiyo said as Inko nods.

"Oh Sensei when can Izuku come home?" Inko asked.

"I'd like to keep him in observation until tomorrow to see if anything comes up I'll also need to Inform Team RWBY about this as well." Chiyo said as Inko nods once more.

After a while Inko and Chiyo left the Infirmary leaving both Izuku and All Might there.

"I'm glad you're alright shonen I would have never forgave myself if something happened to you." Toshinori said with a small smile.

"It's alright Toshi-sensei." Izuku said as he felt a little nervous about what he needed to say next.

Toshinori noticed this.

"Is something wrong Shonen?" Toshinori asked.

Izuku sighs but knows that he needs to get this over with.

"Dai and Nana Sempai asked me if you can tell me about someone named All for One." Izuku said as Toshinori was silent.

After what seemed like hours though in reality it was a few minutes Toshinori sighed.

"If the 5th and Nana told you to ask me about him, then who I'm I to deny you." Toshinori said as he tells the story of two brothers and the lighting of the first torch.

**Firem78910: and done with this one**

**Wicke: are you going to tell them about how Izuku now has Blackwhip and Float early**

**Firem78910: it's due to his Aura which has multiplied by 9 and he will become stronger but that doesn't mean he won't be OP**

**Wicke: say will there be Grimm**

**Firem78910: yeah in later chapters and I will say this the Grimm born of Earth will be Bigger, Smarter and Stronger than the Grimm of Remnant as for the reason**

**Wicke: yeah I can see that Multiple wars, Racism, the Suicide of the Quirkless and bullying and that just taking Japan to account. The earth or any earth for that matter has experienced a lot of BS while Remnant only has a war and a half and minor Racism since light prick and dark prick pushed the reset button on Remnant's Humanity.**

**Firem78910: true but they'll get their comeuppance any who Ja ne **


	4. Showing the Soul's Might

**Firem78910: Hey guys Firem here bringing you guys an Update for the Aura Hunter Hero: Deku **

**Haman: about time let's get this started**

**Firem78910: on with the fic**

**Chapter 3 **

**Showing the Soul's Might**

Today was day the day Izuku had waited for all his life the UA entrance exam. He now stood at the gates of All Might's Alma Mater and nothing would stop him after all it was thanks to team RWBY that helped him get to the way he is and All Might for giving him One for All.

"Yoooo Izuku what's up?" Qitian asked.

"Hey Qitian you ready for this?" Izuku asked.

"I am man and yo…oh no firecracker is here." Qitian said as he saw Bakugo.

"Xiao Long and Deku what are you doing here." Bakugo said.

"What does it look like firecracker, we're here for the exam of course." Qitian said as Bakugo and he got mad.

"You I understand Xiao Long being here but Deku he's useless." Bakugo said.

"Katsuki I will be a Pro-Hero and you will not stop me." Izuku said as he leaves…only for him to trip on the walk way.

"(Of all my luck)." Izuku thought as he falls.

As he was falling he suddenly stopped.

"Huh um what happened?" Izuku said.

"Oi Izuku why don't look up to see your cute savior." Qitian said with a grin.

Izuku does as Qitian says and he started to blush.

He saw Ochako and she was dressed in some P.E clothes that fits her really well.

"Sorry about using my Quirk I didn't want you to fall since it be bad luck, oh Izuku it's great to see you again." Ochako said with a smile recognizing Izuku.

"Yeah it's nice to see you again." Izuku said with a blush.

Bakugo decided to ruin the moment by knocking Izuku down to the ground.

"Dumbass just stay down." Katsuki said as he went in.

"What a jerk." Ochako said.

"Asshole would be more appropriate response around him, I'm Xiao Long Qitian why don't walk with Izuku while I wait for my girlfriends." Qitian said with a smirk.

"Oh you mean your harem." Izuku said with a smirk of his own as he got up.

"When you get one of your own you'll come to me on how to handle it." Qitian said.

"Let's go Ochako and pass this exam alright." Izuku said as he and Ochako went to the Exam.

**With All Might**

All Might waited for the practical portion of the entrance exam with his future colleagues and waits for his successor to pass this exam.

However there was a thought that kept him up all night for a while and it still haunts him.

"(Is he doing what I'm doing)?" Toshinori thought.

**Flashback**

Toshinori had told Izuku and Team RWBY about the history of All for One and One for All and they were all still in shock all but one.

"Ok I can take a wild guess and say that All for One is your arch nemesis." Ruby said.

"I think you mean 'was' Ruby-Shojo." Toshinori said.

"No I mean 'is' there was no way someone like All for One would be dead, very injured yes but dead that a big fat nope." Ruby said as she popped the 'P'.

"Sis the big guy himself said that he's gone." Yang said.

There was a bit of silence and Ruby turn around and gave Yang a stare. Yang had only heard tales about Summer Rose's (The 1st) serious face. But seeing it in her baby sister's face was terrifying. This was the kind of face that made you shut your mouth and listen, hell even her birth mother Raven Branwen would be cowed by that face.

This also spooked the others.

"Did they find his corpse?" Ruby asked as Toshinori shook his head.

"That means he can still be alive." Izuku said shocked at the possibility of fighting All for One.

"It could be worse though." Ruby said as everyone in the room looked at Ruby as if she grew a 2nd head.

"What could worse than All for One coming back?!" Toshinori shouted.

"He could be training a successor, but I'm just basing this on what I know about superheroes in comic books." Ruby said.

Weiss would have pinched the bridge of her nose but since they'd lived in what was essentially comic book land for the past decade and a half she could see the slight possibility of that happening.

Toshinori on the other hand went pale and this thought would keep him up at night.

**End flashback**

Despite Ruby saying that she might be wrong the thought of his greatest foe molding a successor to inherit All for One terrified him. He didn't even noticed Yang touched his shoulder.

"Hey All Might you ok?" Yang asked.

"**A little bit Miss Xaio Long but your sister words still haunts me." **All Might said.

"Sorry about that big guy and call me Yang." Yang said.

"**It's alright Yang-Shojo I just need some time to come to terms." **All Might said.

"Come on All Might no need to worry about that now. What we need to worry about now are those that are about to take the next part of the exam." Yang said with a grin on her face.

"Oh Ya-Ya I've forgotten you're a teacher here in UA High." A sexy voice said.

"Huh they still let you teach here Nerumi if I recall you're kinda of a cradle robber." Yang said.

Nemuri is a tall, curvaceous woman with sky blue eyes, which tilt downwards in the center; framed by a set of rather long eyelashes. She has abundant spiky dark purple hair which is made up of layers of varying lengths, the longest ones reaching down below her waist. Her chin-length bangs that are split into three sections; two swept to the sides and one over her face, going diagonally down to the left between her eyes. She also has a small mole under her left eye, as well as red-painted nails.

She is Nerumi Kayama she is also known as the R-18 Heroine: Midnight.

Her hero costume is very similar to one of a traditional dominatrix. She wears a black leather breastless leotard over a white bodysuit which emphasizes her breasts, body, and legs, the leotard possessing red gemstone-like accessories in a vertical pattern from the collar to the midriff. She also wears translucent black thigh-high stockings that are connected to her utility belt and black knee-boots. She has a small, red mask outlining her eyes, a handcuff on each wrist, and a red utility belt decorated with gold studs around her hips, a matching pentagonal buckle in its center. She is often seen carrying a flogger-style whip. The white bodysuit is made of thin material that is easily rippable so she can more easily use her Quirk. Nemuri has stated in an interview that she is trying different materials to find out what works while adhering to regulations.

"Really Yang you're still calling me that after all these years. Plus it's Pixie Bob that's the cradle robber you know that." The now named Nerumi said with a pout.

"True you know I'm messing with ya." Yang said with a grin.

"Also true, though I do wonder which one of these vigorous young men will give us a show?" Nerumi said as Yang shakes her head.

"You know my Godson is out there and if you some much as think about touching him." An annoyed voice said.

"Oh calm down Shota you know for a fact that I won't touch him I am his 2nd Godmother after all." Nerumi said speaking to the now named Shota.

Shota is a slender and tall pale-skinned man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. He is usually recognized for his worn-out appearance, often appearing as if he just rolled out of bed. His facial hair remains unkempt and his eyes almost always looked tired and flat.

Shota sports a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wears a utility belt and his signature wrap scarf at all times. He hides a pair of bright yellow goggles underneath his scarf for when he needs to use them in battle.

He is Shota Aizawa but he is also (Reluctantly) Known as Erasure Hero: Earserhead.

"Oh I forgot about that." Shota said.

"Yeah Sho you forgot that she and catgirl are their godmothers." A loud man said.

"As you and I are the godfathers Hizashi." Shota said to the now named Hizashi.

Hizashi is a tall, slim man with long blond hair, which he wears spiked upwards in a huge tuft behind his head, and a small, brown mustache. He has rectangular eyes with concentric greenish-yellow pupils, and he is almost always seen with a large smile on his face, and has never been seen drawn with nostrils.

His hero costume consists of a black jacket with a very tall collar, upturned and complete with studs, and matching black pants and knee-high boots. He sports tan shoulder pads and a red belt and elbow pads, all studded, and black fingerless gloves. His neck is always obscured by a directional speaker which he uses with his Quirk. He always wears a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband, and a pair of orange-tinted shades.

He is Hizashi Yamada, He is also known as the Voice Hero: Present Mic.

"Come on then I want to see them in action." Hizashi said.

"You will see them soon Yamada-san." Nezu said as he came in with the other teachers.

"Is Recovery Girl on standby?" Yang asked as Nezu nods.

"Alright then. Let's get started." Nezu said with a grin.

**With Izuku**

This was both the best and worst day of his young life. The worse of it was that Katsuki sat next to him during the written portion of the exam and during the explanation of the physical portion he not only did he sit next to Katsuki again but some stuck up asshole that called even though he was the one that interrupted him in the first place hell even Present Mic was annoyed by the interruption. But then he had the gall to tell him that he was trying to distract Uraraka when he wanted to wish her luck and thank her for helping him up.

So he told him off by calling him a stuck up asshole and a hypocrite.

"(Ok maybe I went too far in calling him an Asshole…but he still stuck up and a hypocrite)." Izuku thought as he went up to Uraraka.

"Ochako you ready for the exam?" Izuku asked.

"I am also did you bring your weapon?" Ochako asked refereeing to Izuku's scythe.

"You mean Peace and Hope, yeah I did and with it I'll pass this exam." Izuku said.

"Um is that even allowed?" Ochako asked.

"Yeah it is if you do this beforehand." Izuku said remembering all of the forms he had to sign.

"**OK! IT'S GO TIME!" **Hizashi shouted at the gates opened.

When this happen Izuku grabbed Ochako's hand and activated OFA: Full Cowl a technique he made after following Dai's advice.

Using only 5% of OFA both cinnamon rolls went to the test area with Qitian following close by.

The other examines looked confused and the stuck up guy asked.

"Um what's going on?" The stuck up guy asked.

Hizashi looked at the other examines and facepalmed.

"**OI! THERE IS NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL LIFE THE PRACTICAL EXAM HAS ALREADY STARTED!" **Hizashi shouted.

This got the other Examines off their asses and went after them.

**With Izuku**

Izuku with Ochako in tow started destroying robots due to them (and Qitian) getting a head start they were making good progress.

"Say Ochako how many you got?" Izuku asked as he sliced a 3-Pointer in half.

"33! And you?" Ochako asked as she dropped a bunch of 2-Pointers to the ground with her Quirk.

"I got 40!" Izuku said destroying a 1-Pointer with an arrow.

"I have 53 Izuku!" Qitian said as he flew by smashing a bunch of robots with his weapon Ruyi Jingu Bang.

"Seriou- uh-oh." Ochako said as she sees the rest examines rushing towards of robots.

"Oh boy let's scatter and take a few more robots along the way." Qitian said as the other two nodded and they went into different directions.

**With the teachers**

"Damn looks like we got a good crop this year." Hizashi said with a grin.

"I agree Zashi what about you Kan?" Yang asked.

The person Yang spoke to is a very tall, wide-set man of a bulky, muscular build, with lightly tanned skin, a few visible scars showing on his left cheek and the left side of his notably thick neck. He has short pale gray hair which is spiked upwards, away from his face, the only exception to this being the small clump of hair which hangs down over the left of his forehead. His eyes are very small and thin, and he has a wide mouth with two prominent lower canines, which appear even when his mouth is closed.

His hero costume consists of a dark red skin-tight suit with a very low u-shaped collar, which exposes the middle of his pectoral muscles and is lined with a thick black trim, which matches the ones over his shoulders. He wears white over-the-knee boots and thick vambraces over his lower arms, a thin wire snaking from one of the two small protrusions on the left one to the back of his neck, and red gloves. Around his waist, he has a three-piece metallic belt which dips downwards in the center, and he wears an orange mask over his eyes.

He is Sekijiro Kan and he is also known as the Blood Hero: Vlad King.

"Indeed though sucks for the brainwashing kid." Kan said as he saw a purple haired kid not doing so well.

"Thank god the UN approved of the apprenticeship program." Aizawa said knowing that this kid was prime hero material and that this exam only catered to only flashy emitter Quirks, crafty Mutant Quirks and Transformation Quirks that are useful.

"Yeah no duh, any way Kan you know our deal." Yang said.

"Yeah yeah I get your kid while you get the cinnamon roll." Kan said.

"Good now I will find some of them are fast though I'm pretty sure my baby sis can run circles around them." Yang said as she sees the stuck up guy that bothered Izuku.

"Some of them are strong." Nerumi said licking her lips as she sees Qitian smashing some robots.

"Others relay on some creations to pass." A man with excavator parts said as he sees Izuku but more specifically his scythe.

"Really Power Loader you're just wanted him in the support course due to scythe." Hizashi said.

Power Loader is a short, skinny man with a very youthful appearance for his advanced age. He has spiky ginger hair, reaching just past his shoulders, and dull blue eyes, as well as a notably large mouth. His hands appear to be the largest part of his body, disproportional to his rather small frame, and, due to his Quirk, he has an orange L-shaped piece at the end of each finger.

His hero costume consists of a large yellow helmet in the shape of a rectangular excavator claw, the top piece of which protruding outwards to cover his head and most of his face, and the bottom piece left to act as something of a long jaw-guard. He leaves himself shirtless and also wears a pair of large, fingerless gray gloves with metal guards that extend down his arms, as well as a pair of plain cyan pants. When in battle, his helmet is hooked up to a large steel appliance that he sits on and can use for combat as it includes a pair of sizeable metal arms.

He is Higari Maijima and also known as the Excavation Hero: Power Loader.

"Ummm." Higari mumbled.

"He gonna be a Hero Higari." Yang said.

"Alright, alright Yang." Higari said.

"You should have known that Higari." A man with a cowboy hat said.

"Shut it Snipe." Higari said with a small blush.

Snipe has the appearance of a stereotypical western cowboy. His face is covered by an old-school tan gas mask, shaped a little like a horse's muzzle, with triangular holes for his eyes and silver ear-defenders wired to the sides of the mask, but his dark, blueish shoulder-length dreadlocks are always visible from the back and sides. On his head, he wears a brown cowboy hat with a thick metallic plate at the front, a large "S" (standing for "Snipe") stamped in the center, and gray boots with knee-high shafts and vamps with silver trims that dip a little at the front, a heel-band with a spur at the end attached to the back of each boot.

He wears a large red cloak, buttoned up at the top, with frayed ends, under which he wears a plain black tank top with white armor strapped over the right side of his torso, and a brown belt with a gun holster attached at his hip. He has baggy black or dark brown pants with light brown or yellow chaps over them in stereotypical cowboy fashion. On his arms, he wears black skin tight arm-guards going up to his biceps and on his hands, tan gloves.

His true name is not known but his Hero name is Snipe.

"I will say that Midoriya guy is good shame that he's not using a gun." Snipe said as he saw Izuku using his Bow to destroy a Two-Pointer.

"Blame Japanese gun laws my sister still hates them to this day." Yang said with a shrug.

"Good point my gadgets are only shaped as guns and bullets." Snipe said.

"We also have to look out for creative use of Quirks." A Tall man said as he looked a girl with a frog based Quirk taking down a few villain bots.

"Of course Ectoplasm though they need some power." Yang said as Bakugo blasted the robots apart as Ectoplasm nods.

Ectoplasm is a tall, slender man with short hair, and completely blank eyes, tilted inwards. In his hero costume, he wears a tan cloak that covers most of his body, the area over his torso, and the high collar resembling that of a double-breasted trench coat. Underneath this, he wears a skin-tight black bodysuit with a golden striped neck area and a matching black helmet that covers his entire head, a jaw-guard attached over his nose and around his jaw, and circular mufflers. He also wears baggy dark gray pants and a pair of thin, lightweight prosthetic legs.

"Not to mention to know when to strike and when not to strike." A giant cement man said as he sees a mushroom girl pushing a button on the villain bot shutting it down.

"Indeed Cementoss." Nezu said as he sees a young man with red and white hair using a dual Fire and Ice Quirk.

Cementoss appears to be a humanoid block of cement with black eyes and gray hair tied into a short ponytail. His body shape is evenly blocky all around his body. His eyes are generally closed (but tiny when opened) and his lips are pulled upwards. His hero costume consists of a sleeveless brown suit that includes yellow stripes, shorts, and an elongated collar. He also sports gray shoes with yellow soles.

His Pro Hero name is Cementoss but his true name is Ken Ishiyama.

"**All of that is good but they need one essential thing to become heroes." **All Might said as he got near a button.

"And that is?" Yang asked as All Might smirks and pushes the button.

**With Izuku**

Izuku had just destroyed another robot and decides to take a breather.

"Ok with that it makes 60 robots more than enough for the rest of my future class." Izuku said as the ground began to shake.

Izuku looks up and sees a giant robot which caused the other examines began to run.

"Ok time to go." Izuku said as he start to run and get away from the Zero Pointer.

"Ow."

Until he hears Ochako is stuck under a bunch of rubble.

"OCHAKO!" Izuku shouted as he uses Full Cowl to reach Ochako.

Upon reaching her he transmutated the rubble under Ochako into a single pink diamond.

"Ochako! Are you ok?" Izuku asked as he pocketed the diamond.

"No I think I twisted my ankle." Ochako said.

Seeing as Ochako can't get up Izuku picked her up…bridal style.

"I-I-Izuku what are you doing?" Ochako asked while stuttering and blushing.

"Getting you out of here." Izuku said as he used Full Cowl at 8% to get out of there.

But then he turned around and combined Peace and Hope into its bow form and nocked an Arrow with a Lightning Dust tip.

"**VACUO THUNDER FLASH SHOT"! **Izuku shouted as he fired the Arrow blinding the robot.

The Zero-Pointer searched for them for a bit but then went another direction and spotted two young girls.

The 1st girl is a short girl of a rather thin build, with honey brown hair, curved inwards in a mushroom-shaped bob that reaches just below her narrow shoulders. She has a long fringe that completely covers her eyes, hiding most of her face, and her mouth is notably large. Unobscured, her eyes are wide and rather cat-like; tilted inwards with rather long lower eyelashes, and her irises are a warm brown color. Her pupils are little black crosses, both together highly resembling the caps of cross-sliced shiitake mushrooms.

She is Kinoko Komori.

The 2nd is a young girl with shoulder-length, bob-shaped hair, side-swept to her right with some shorter strands hanging above her eyes. She has fair skin, an athletic build, cerulean eyes, and she's usually seen wearing a neutral expression on her face.

She is Yui Kodai.

Both of them are Qitian girlfriends and were now being chased by the Zero Pointer.

"Ah hell Kinoko, Yui! Here I come." Qitian said as he flew by his cloud and got his girlfriends out of there.

Qitian look at the Zero Pointer with and enraged look on his face as his hair starts to glow and his eyes turn lilac like his mothers.

**The one thing heroes need beside power, intelligence and speed is will of self-sacrifice! **All said as Qitian attacked.

"Sūnwùkōng, rúyì jīn gǔ bàng jìshù: Jù zhàng zhēteng!" Qitian said in perfect Chinese as he pours his Aura into his staff and tosses it.

At the apex of the toss the staff begins to grow into a massive size which crushes the Zero Pointer.

The staff shrank back to its normal size and returns to Qitian's hand.

"Take that ya hunk of junk." Qitian said.

"Qi-Kun are you ok?" Kinoko asked.

"I'm fine how about you and Yui?" Qitian said.

Both Kinoko and Yui nodded.

"**TIMES UP!" **Hizashi said as the robots deactivate.

"So a date once we get our results?" Qitian asked.

"Yeah I'd like one." Kinoko said as Yui nods.

"Awesome, yo Izuku you ok." Qitian said as his eyes turn back to blue.

"I'm ok Qitian I need to take Ochako to the nurse." Izuku said as he takes Ochako to the Nurse.

After meeting up with Recovery Girl and healing Ochako he offers her to buy her lunch to which she initially declines but ultimately goes for it.

As Izuku thought this was indeed his best day ever.

**With the teachers**

"So full rescue marks?" Yang asked as she held up a sign with the number 10 on it.

"Indeed miss Xiao Long but please tell your son not to use that move." Nezu said as Yang shrugged.

"I wouldn't worry about that he said he'd only use it on those with giant Quirks." Yang said.

"Fair enough I guess." Nezu said with a shrug of his own.

"Thank fucking god I don't teach here anymore." Aizawa mumbled.

**Unknown location**

"Tell me doctor where did this creature came from?" A Man with a menacing voice said.

"I do not know but I think it might have some use." A doctor said as he looks at the creature.

"I say we make it into another Nomu." A Man-Child said.

"Hmm… a good idea." The Menacing Man said.

"But?" The Man-Child asked.

"We need to know how this beast came to be before we make it into a Nomu." The Menacing Man said.

"Of course Sensei, for now I'll be preparing to find out when All Might and his Students will be going to the SDF." The Man-Child said as he leaves.

"Doctor find out everything about this thing." The Menacing Man said.

"Consider it done Master." The Doctor said as he examines the Beast.

The Menacing Man looks at the beast that resembles a werewolf with bone plating covering most of its body and was glaring at the man with its baleful pupiless red eyes.

For some reason every fiber of his being told him to destroy it. And he was very tempted to do it.

But he may find some use for it he might even go with his successor's plan. But until then he waits until his Successor's debut.

**Firem78910: and done now then as you know the Grimm are going to be a thing as you saw the (If you didn't guess by now) Beowulf is covered head to tail in armor and worse of all it's smarter so yeah**

**Haman: also they will be much harder to kill but for now it's just one Grimm**

**Firem78910: During my time as a RWBY fan even I know it won't be just one Grimm any who Ja Ne **


	5. First Day of UA

**Firem78910: Hey guys Firem here I'm to give you another chapter of Aura Hunter Hero: Deku**

**Wicke: so now it's time for the first day of UA High**

**Firem78910: Let's go**

**Chapter 4**

**The First Day of UA**

"Izuku was on his way to UA High with Qitian." Qitian was teasing Izuku about Ochako.

"Qitian stop it I don't think she would go out with me." Izuku said.

"Oh come 500 Yen says she goes out with bet ends until the final exam." Qitian said with a grin.

Izuku hits Qitian in the shoulder in retaliation. But unbeknownst to them a voice over heard them.

"Yoo hoo I couldn't help but overhear the green guy love problems." The pink girl said.

"Yup just made a bet with him to see if he'll ask her out before the final exam." Qitian said.

"Ooo I want in." the pink girl said.

The girl of medium height, possibly set a little more broadly than some of her other female classmates, with healthy thighs. Due to her Quirk, her skin is a light shade of pink, and she has rather square eyes, with black sclera and light yellow irises, and notably long eyelashes below and around the sides. Her face is framed by short hair, fluffy and unruly, which is a pleasant pink color, slightly darker than that of her skin. She has two thin, pale yellow horns protruding from her head, hooked squarely and leaning diagonally to opposite sides, which are seen to be slightly flexible, able to bend a little to each side. During school hours, she wears a normal female U.A. uniform.

"Minimum is 500 Yen miss…" Qitian said as he asked for the pink girl's name.

"Ashido Mina." The now named Mina said.

"Xaio Long Qitian and the living incarnation of a cinnamon roll is Midoriya Izuku." Qitian said as he introduced himself and Izuku.

"Hi." Izuku shyly said.

"OMG he is the incarnation of a Cinnamon roll." Mina said as she squeals for a bit.

"Why is it that people always call me a Cinnamon roll?" Izuku said as he and Mina went to Class 1-A while Qitian went to Class 1-B.

As they went in Izuku saw the stuck up dude and Katsuki arguing.

"God damn it all." Izuku mumbled as the stuck up dude went up towards him.

Izuku got a better look at him.

The stuck-up guy is a relatively tall and muscular young man with a wide frame. He has short dark blue hair, flattened neatly down and parted on the right side of his head, a small patch completely shaved near the base of his head, and rather square eyes which match the notably pointed shape of his jaw. He usually wears a serious expression, and his eyebrows seem to be permanently pointed inwards, quite thin and long in length, the far ends sharply hooked inwards, and he wears glasses with rectangular lenses. Because of his Quirk, he possesses calves that are incredibly thick, and shaped like automobile engines, with three silver exhaust pipes protruding from each one.

"You perceiv-." The stuck up guy started to until Izuku interrupted him.

"I didn't perceive nothing I just did what is right and I apologize for calling you an Asshole but you're still a hypocrite for interrupting Present Mic during the exam." Izuku said.

"I see though in hindsight I shouldn't have interrupted Present Mic in that regard can we start again." The stuck-up guy said.

"Alright then." Izuku said willing to give the guy a chance.

"I'm Ida Tenya it's nice to meet you and I apologize for what I did." Tenya said as he introduced himself.

"Wait Ida are you related to Ingenium perhaps? Also I'm Midoriya Izuku." Izuku said.

"I am he's my older brother." Tenya said as Ochako entered the class room.

"Hey Izuku you're here." Ochako said.

Tenya introduced himself to Ochako and they get to talking.

Katsuki glared at Izuku, grumbling at the fact that Izuku is in the Hero Course.

"(Damn it Izuku I want you to be safe why are you here)." Katsuki thought angry at Izuku for being in the Hero Course.

It was at that moment Yang enters the Classroom.

"Hey ho I'm Yang Xiao Long your homeroom teacher for the next few years. Now time to get up and follow me to Orientation." Yang said as her and the class followed her.

**Auditorium**

"At the auditorium everyone wondering about the school year." Nezu is standing at the podium explaining on how this will be a good year and that there will be a few new teachers.

"Now then to introducing the new teachers. The new homeroom teacher of Class 1-A Yang Xiao Long." Nezu said as he introduced Yang.

"Hey there kiddos." Yang said as she waves at the crowd.

"Now then I know that you heard rumors about All Might being in Mustafu." Nezu said.

This got the students talking and wondered about All Might.

"I am pleased to say that All Might is the teaching assistant of Heroic Foundations Studies." Nezu said.

"**HELLO STUDENTS I AM HERE TO HELP THE NEXT GENERATION!" **All Might shouted.

"And the New Heroic Foundations Studies Ruby Rose." Nezu said.

"Hello everyone I here to teach you how to be real heroes." Ruby said.

"Everyone was excited that All Might is teaching assistant." Izuku knew this beforehand but Ruby yeah that was a sucker Detroit Smash to the face.

"Sister-in-Law is here teaching in UA." A young man with two hair colors said.

The young man is a reasonably tall and rather muscular young man who is well-built for his age. He has quite long hair, though it doesn't pass his neck, and wears bangs, parted twice as to not obscure his vision. His hair is evenly split between two colors: white on his right-side and crimson red on his left, this unusual coloring being due to his Quirk. As another result of this, he also possesses heterochromia iridium, which causes his left eye's iris to appear turquoise, while his right is a somewhat brownish dark gray. His eyes, in shape, are quite thin and reserved. He wears the regular male U.A. uniform, replacing the usual brown dress shoe with casual pale cyan and gray lace-up sneakers.

This is Shoto Rose. Brother-in-Law to Ruby Rose.

All right everyone now then let's see the guidance counselor and the first day of class.

**Sometime later**

**Class 1-A**

After Orientation Class 1-A went back to class.

"Ok guys both today and tomorrow will by a half days since we will be testing your Quirks and right now will introduce ourselves ok, I'll go first I'm Yang Xiao Long and my 'Quirk' is Sun Dragon Counter and to explain best I need a volunteer I.E Midoriya punch me." Yang said as Izuku sighed and got up.

"Yang you know I tell Recovery Girl that you sent me to the nurse's office right?" Izuku said as Yang grins.

Izuku uses 5% of OFA and punches Yang's face. Thanks to Yang Aura she barely moved Yang then proceeded to punch Izuku…Hard sending him flying through the wall making a nice Izuku-shaped hole.

"Sun Dragon Counter empowers me every time someone hits me and I can counter them with twice the power." Yang said.

"That is so cool you're like the living incarnation of a glass cannon." Mina said.

"Yup, Oi Midoriya you ok?" Yang asked only for Izuku to give Yang the finger.

"Mido-." Tenya tried to say only for Yang to interrupt him.

"Yeah I deserved that. Alright then let's get on with the intros." Yang said as Izuku sits down.

After Izuku sits down the 1st student gives his intro.

The 1st student is a young man with a slim build and a rather feminine face. He has long blond hair, worn flattened down around the majority of his head, spiked and sticking out to the sides at the bottom of it, with a side fringe that curves upwards a little before it does down. He has notably long eyelashes and bright indigo eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince.

"Bonjour My name is Aoyama Yūga and my Quirk is Naval Laser which allows me to fire a laser from my bellybutton, however I need to wear a special belt to control it. I enjoy French cuisine." Yuga said as he sits back down.

"Huh I'd say weird but I've seen weirder you won't even reach the top 10." Yang said.

"I'm sure our readers don't mind this short intro." Yuga said as he winks at the readers.

Mina soon got up.

"Hey there I'm Ashido Mina and my Quirk is Acid which is self-explanatory, my favorate food is Okra and Natto, and my hobby is dancing." Mina said with a smile.

"(Huh who would win in a Dance-Off her or Jaune)." Yang thought wondering who would win.

Mina sat down while the 3rd student got up.

This student is a short girl of a relatively slender build compared to her classmates and has notably large hands. Her appearance is rather frog-like; she has a very wide mouth, which dips down a little in the middle just like that of a common frog, and oval-shaped eyes with large, black irises, their lower eyelashes visibly pronounced, and she also demonstrates some frog-like mannerisms, such as hopping on all fours instead of running and holding herself in a way that is somewhat connotative of a frog. Her hair is a dark sea-green color and is very long, reaching all the way to her waist with the ends tied together at the bottom in a large bow of hair. She has two shoulder-length clumps framing her face and shorter bangs between her eyes, some of them partially swept to each side.

"I'm Asui Tsuyu but you can call me Tsu my Quirk is frog which lets me do anything a frog can do. I also like Jelly and the rainy season I hope that we can be friends." Tsuyu said.

"Hmm she looks like a faunas." Yang mumbled.

Tsu sat down and Tenya got up.

"Salutations everyone Ida Tenya and my Quirk is Engine which allows me to move extremely fast. I like studying and beef stew." Tenya said.

"Meh my baby sis can still run circles around this guy." Yang said knowing full well that it was true.

Tenya sat down and Ochako got up.

"Hey guys I'm Uraraka Ochako and my Quirk is Zero Gravity which allows me to removes the gravity from any object my limit is 3 tons and if I exceed that or make myself float I get sick. I like starry skys and Mochi." Ochako said.

Yang chuckled at this as she noticed Ochako looking at Izuku. She totally has a crush on Izuku like Jaune and Pyrrha.

Ochako sat back down and another student stood up.

The next one is a young man of muscular build and has short blond hair, swept to the front of his head. He has thin eyes with no lower eyelashes. Unlike the other students in his class, he wears pale gray sneakers with his school uniform instead of the brown dress shoes worn by everyone else, and the bottom button of his blazer he leaves casually undone. Due to his quirk, he also has a tail.

"I'm Ojiro Mashirao and my Quirk is Tail the name speaks for itself and my favorite thing is Martial Arts." Mashirao said as he went back to his desk.

Yang raised an eyebrow at the martial artist and wonders how the tail would work.

Another student stood up.

This one has relatively short blond hair, parted to the right with a black lightning-shaped streak on the left of his side fringe, which is angled so that it partially obscures his left eye. He has slanted, somewhat triangular yellow eyes, and notably small eyebrows. He's slimmer than most of the other male students in his class, not having much visible muscle mass. He wears the normal U.A. uniform with the second button of his blazer undone.

"Hey you guys I'm Kaminari Denki and my quirk is Electrification allows me to generate electricity and cover my body in it. I can also emit this energy over a distance, I have little to no control over it. When I exceed my wattage limit it causes my brain to short-circuit, leaving me in a vulnerable state for a 1 hour. I'm able to absorb and neutralize electricity and other lightning-based Quirks. I like Trendy things and Hamburgers." Denki said as he went back to his seat.

Yang thought about wonder who would win in a fight him or Nora.

The next student is a muscular young man of average height and a rather impressive physique for his young age. He has red eyes that are pointed slightly inwards and a small scar just above his right eye. He also has small eyebrows and very pointed teeth. His hair is reasonably short, dyed a bright red, and spiked away from his head at all angles with gel, two more pronounced tufts spiked on either side of his forehead like little horns. This lofty style takes a full 3 minutes to set. During school, he wears the normal U.A. uniform, just with dark red trainers instead of the usual brown dress shoes.

"Yo everyone I'm Kirishima Eijiro and my Quirk is hardening meaning I can turn my whole body to a stonelike state. My favorite things in the world is Meat and Manliness." Eijiro said with a grin.

…Yang and Mina couldn't help but facepalm at that he could have worded that a bit better in their opinion. As Eijiro went back to his seat another got up.

The next one is a tall young man of a wide, muscular build with peach-colored skin. His head takes the form of a rock, which is unevenly shaped and pointed at the top of his head, and his jaw is square-shaped.

"Um hi I'm Koda Koji and my Quirk is Anivoice which allows me to command and any animal in the animal kingdom but the caveat is that they have to be a real animal and not animal like. Like Asui-san also I like nature." Koji shyly said.

"Call me Tsu Koda-Chan." Tsuyu said.

"Welp so much for controlling the Grimm." Yang Mumbled as Izuku had the same thoughts.

Koji returned to his seat as another got up.

The student that came after Koji is a tall, very muscular young man with a wide build. His brown hair is short, and spiked upwards away from his head, he has rather small, square-shaped eyes with small black pupils, a pair of bushy eyebrows just above. He has very large and thick lips which are slightly darker in color than the rest of his skin, and a notably large, round nose.

"Hi guys I'm Sato Rikido and my Quirk is Sugar Rush I get stronger with just 10 grams of sugar but I get dumber if I use more. My favorite food is cake I also like to bake and yes before you ask I am immune to Diabetes." Rikido said as he went back to his seat.

"Hmm now who would win in a bake off Ruby or Rikido?" Yang wondered out loud.

The next student is a tall, muscular young man with pale gray hair swept forwards, covering most of his face, and bent downwards at almost a right angle over his eye. He has six arms, all attached to each other by a web of skin, which are very physically strong, and while his Quirk is not in use only the front two arms have hands, the rest ending in thin stumps. He wears the regular male U.A. uniform, the only notable difference between his and the other students' being that his is sleeveless to make room for his six tentacles, and he wears a waistcoat rather than a blazer. He also doesn't wear the usual brown dress shoes, instead replacing them with a pair of thick-soled black espadrilles.

"I'm Shoji Mezo and my Quirk is Dupli-Arms with it I can make tentacles and from the tips of these tentacles I make eyes, ears and mouths." Mezo said as he demonstrated his Quirk. By making a tentacle and the tip became a Mouth.

"Like this I can also use them like a grappling hooks and climbing hooks. I also like Takoyaki and squid ink pasta." Mezo said as he went to his seat.

"Well then I got nothing at least nothing appropriate." Yang said.

Mezo heard this and shrugged.

"Yeah I get that lot." Mezo said as he sits down.

The next student is a petite, fair-skinned girl with a slender build. She has triangular, lazy-looking onyx eyes with notably long lower eyelashes and rather small eyebrows. Her hair is short, only around chin length, and is dark purple in color with an asymmetrical fringe, and two reflections shaped like heartbeat monitor waves on either side of her head. Her most prominent features are the flexible, plug-like earphone jacks hanging from each of her earlobes at the end of two thin cords, which act like extra limbs; she seems to be able to control these at will, and they are very flexible, able to change length if so desired.

"I'm Kyoka Jirou and my Quirk is Earphone Jack which allows me to the following. When the jacks are plugged into something, I can channel the sound of my heartbeat into it in the form of a vibration attack. I can stretch my earlobes several meters. I like Rock and Roll and good music in general." Jirou said as she goes to her seat.

"Huh I wonder if she likes Casey Lee Williams. Also is that why your hair has a line like those heartbeat things you see at hospitals." Yang said.

As Jirou was walked towards her seat she turned around and faced Yang.

"Hmm let me get back at you about that." Jirou said as she sat down.

Hanta is a tall, lean young man with chin-length black hair, spiked downwards, with jagged bangs coming about halfway down his forehead. He has almond-shaped eyes, usually stretched quite wide, and rather large, with small pupils, straight teeth that dominate his grin, however he has a rather plain face. His elbows have the shape of cylindrical tape dispensers.

"Hi guys I'm Sero Hanta and my Quirk is Tape, I fire long cellophane tape-like strips from tape dispenser-like organs in my elbows I can also retract them. Their a bit sturdier than regular tape. Overuse of my Quirk will cause my skin to dry out. Oh my favorite foods include oranges, soy products and anything else I might find healthy." Hanta said as he went back to his seat.

"Huh shame it isn't Duct tape otherwise you'd be OP as hell." Yang joked about that.

"Actually my Quirk is a mutation of my mom and dad's Quirks, my Dad's is actually Duct Tape while my Mom's is weakening and the result is my Quirk so yeah." Hanta said with a shrug not really bothered by it.

"Huh the more you know I guess." Yang said as the next student stood up.

This student is a short young man with the head of a black bird, possibly supposed to resemble that of a crow or a raven. He has a tan, yellowish beak which is slightly hooked down at the end, thin, red eyes with a small black pupil, one on each side of his head, and a red choker, which he rarely removes. Despite the appearance of his head, however, his body is of normal human shape, with rather fair skin.

"Hello I am Tokoyami Fumikage and my Quirk is-." Fumikage started to say until a shadowy like entity came out of Fumikage.

This spooked the other students other than Yang and Izuku.

"You mind if I take over Fumikage?" The Shadowy Entity asked.

"I do not mind Dark Shadow." Fumikage said.

"I'm his Quirk Dark Shadow and my Power is dependent on how dark the place is the darker the better." Dark Shadow said.

"I also like Gloomy places, Apples and Miss Belladonna's Book about the creatures of Grimm." Fumikage said as he went to his seat.

"Huh he likes Blake's book." Yang said.

It was then Shoto made his Intro.

"Hello I'm Rose Shoto and my Quirk is Half-Cold and Half-Hot it gives me the ability to generate ice from the right side of my body, and fire from my left side. Overuse of one side of my Quirk can either give me hypothermia or heatstroke. I also like cold soba and chocolate chip cookies. So any questions." Shoto said as many hand raised.

"Anything other than the fact I'm related to that monster." Shoto said eyebrow twitching.

The hands came down but not all of them.

"Or the fact that I'm related to Dabi." Shoto said.

The rest of them came down but Izuku's.

"How's Summer Shoto?" Izuku asked.

"She's doing good Izuku-San." Shoto said with a smile.

Shoto than sat down.

The next one is a fairly short girl with a completely invisible body. She is only identifiable through held or worn objects, like pieces of clothing and accessories, and when clothed, her body appears to be slender yet fairly curvaceous.

"Hi guys my name is Hagakure Toru and my Quirk is Invisibility which is obvious I also like cute things, caramel and Dokkiri, I hope we can all be friends." Toru said as she went back towards her seat.

Yang chuckled at the Dokkiri bit she loved those shows.

Next came Katsuki.

"I'm Bakugo Katsuki and the future Number 1 Hero, My Quirk is Explosion. That I sweat nitroglycerin and make explosions the more I sweat the bigger the explosions are! I like spicy food and mountain climbing!" Katsuki shouted.

This kinda pissed off some of the class and Izuku and Yang shakes their heads.

Katsuki went back to his seat and Izuku stood up.

"Hello everyone I'm Midoriya Izuku and well for the majority of my life I was Quirkless however when I turned 14 I've developed multiple Quirks." Izuku said as he started to float.

"WHAT THE FUCK HOW DID YOU GET A QUIRK!" Katsuki shouted at Izuku.

"I told you Katsuki I got 4 quirks when I turn 14." Izuku said annoyed at Katsuki.

"Um can you tell us what Quirks you have?" Ochako asked wondering about.

"Of course now the main reason of why I'm a late bloomer for lack of a better term is my Stockpile Quirk which you saw me use 5% of at Xiao Long Sensei." Izuku said.

"That Manly and terrifying." Eijiro said.

"Yeah I wonder how 100% would do." Tsuyu asked.

"Probably make my limbs explode. Which might also be the reason why I didn't get my Quirk at 4." Izuku said not noticing Katsuki mumbling a fair enough.

"Ok so that's 2 what's the third Quirk?" Toru asked.

"That would be Blackwhip This Quirk allows me to generate tendrils of black energy from my arms they are good for grappling. It also useful for grabbing things from long distances, as well as increasing my mobility." Izuku said as he shows Blackwhip.

"Ooo kinky." Mina said with a smirk.

This made Izuku Blush.

"Ok then f-for the next can someone pass me a piece of the wall." Izuku asked as Tenya get some of the wall to Izuku.

Thank you Tenya-san. Izuku said as he uses his semblance to turn the piece of wall into a small ruby.

"My last Quirk is gem transmutation meaning I can turn inorganic materials into jewels. My favorite food is Katsudon." Izuku said.

"So do you take commissions?" Toru asked.

"I know how to make it not to shape it. So maybe." Izuku said as he sat down.

"I like to know about one thing, your weapon?" Tsuyu asked.

"Oh you mean my war scythe Peace and Hope, I made it for the exam and I was taught by the new Hero Foundations teacher Ruby Rose." Izuku said.

"Really that's cool man." Denki said.

"Yeah I can use them as twin kamas, a full staff and a bow." Izuku said as he went back to his seat.

Minoru is a very short teenage boy with a large, round head, and rather puffy cheeks. His nose is small, stubby and points slightly upwards, and he has an unusually distinguishable philtrum, oval-shaped eyes with large, black pupils, and notably thin eyebrows. He has four large purple and black balls in something resembling a mohawk where his hair should be.

"My Name is Mineta Minoru and my Quirk is Pop-Off it allows me to produce and pluck ball-shaped objects from my head; the balls grow back just as fast as they're plucked. The balls are incredibly sticky and will stick to any surface; the sole exception being me, as I just bounces off them. The duration of their adhesive quality is determined by my overall health." Minoru said as his grin became lecherous.

The girls became uncomfortable as they saw his grin.

"My ultimate goal is to be a Pro Hero and get a Harem." Minoru said with the same grin.

Yang gritted her teeth and mumbled.

"Just one month and you can expel him Yang." Yang mumbled and blamed Aizawa.

Minoru went back to his seat.

Momo is a fairly tall teenage girl with a rather mature physique, considering her age. She has long black hair that is normally tied into a spiky ponytail with a large strand hanging on the right side of her face and onyx eyes that point slightly inwards, which seems to resemble a cat. During school hours, she wears the standard female uniform which consists of a gray blazer with blue-green stripes, a formal white shirt, red tie, blue-green pleated skirt, black knee socks, and brown shoes

"Hello everyone I am Yaoyorozu Momo and my Quirk is Creation it lets me create any non-living material/object from my exposed skin by transforming the molecular structure of my fat cells. In order to create something, I need to understand the molecular structure of what the material/object is made of. My favorite thing is reading, especially encyclopedias." Momo said as she explained her Quirk.

Yang smiled but wondered if there was something in the water to get a figure like that.

Yang clapped her hands.

"Ok guys I want to thank you for sharing this with all of us. Now take the time to get to know each other." Yang said as the class mingled.

**Meanwhile at Class 1-B**

Qitian was at the other Class and Qitian was bored they introduced themselves and their Quirks. He and his girlfriends liked the others.

He shuddered and wondered who the pervert that pissed Mom off is.

"Oi Xiao Long what's wrong?" Kan asked.

"Some Pervert pissed off Mom my guess is a student." Qitian said.

"…Alright I just hope she doesn't kill him." Kan said.

Qitian shrugged and went back to looking at his girlfriends.

Ultimately it was a boring first day.

**Firem78910: and like that it's done and well as you can see I'm in lockdown as my Waifu's and kids have the Padoru's and well yeah**

**Firem wives and kids: PADORU PADORU**

**Firem78910: now just to let you guys know after I upload this I will be taking December off so stay safe and happy holidays Ja ne**


End file.
